Twitter is a Battlefield
by MusicBaby1013
Summary: This is an RPF story. I've been listening to Battlefield and with all of the craziness of twitter, this story wouldn't leave me alone. I do NOT know any of the Glee people, nor do I have any illusions of thinking that I know what MIGHT have happened and how it all went down. Rated M for language. This is a one shot only. Hope you all enjoy the story.


**This story was just running through my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. it is a one shot. Hope you all enjoy it. As a disclaimer, I want to say the following things.**

**I do not know, nor have I ever met, nor do I have any idea, what goes on in the lives of the glee cast. If I ever did meet them, I'd either be too dumb to recognize them, or I wouldn't be able to speak to them, so getting details, even accidental ones would never happen.**

**Secondly - I listened to Battlefield more than a dozen times this past week and this song would NOT leave me alone.**

**Lastly - I mean absolutely no disrespect to anyone, it's just a story that wouldn't leave me alone and I had to just type it. I tried to be as general with this story as I could be.**

* * *

Naya paced her apartment. There was nothing left to do. She was shaking from feeling too many emotions all at once, which only served to frustrated her further. She was an actress. "Tap into the emotion, deal with it, and let it go," she scolded herself. It didn't work though. Her dog was now lying on the bed watching her while Naya paced back and forth in front of her. The fight had been intense. She took to twitter to get it out, and then immediately deleted it, but it was too late. One moment of white hot emotion was all it took for the entire world to know that she was mad at her fiance.

Lucy sat on the bed and watched. "I know, I know. Mommy is pacing, and I'm probably driving you crazy, and that's not fair to you baby," Santana told her. "See, this is the problem. Mommy got caught up in a whole bunch of stuff, and I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm in it, and I don't know how to fix it," she said.

There was a knock at the front door and Naya cursed. "Fuck! GO AWAY!" she screamed. The knocking stopped and pretty soon her phone buzzed. "Fucker!" Naya growled and grabbed the phone, prepared to text back a slew of curse words and choice phrases, to the jack ass she thought was texting her.

"I took a defense class, I'll kick it down," the text read.

Naya stood up and moved to the door, Lucy hot on her heels.. "You're too damn short," she grouched, opening the door so Lea could come in, and then she walked away, allowing Lea to shut the door behind her.

"Nice to see you too," Lea said softly and then knelt down so that Lucy could get her proper attention. "Hello there little girl. Are you keeping Mommy company?" she asked her and scooped her up, covering her in little kisses and the dog happily kissed her back. "I know, I know, I know, I missed you too," she said kindly and then set her down. Her little claws clicked on the wooden floor as she ran into the kitchen after Naya to get herself a treat. She had been a good girl and that meant a reward.

Lea followed after her and smiled as Naya gave Lucy a small treat. "You're a good girl Lucy, and I do love you, I'm just being a bad Mommy right now," she said sadly and she sat down on the floor and started to cry, shaking with too many emotions, unable to control it any longer.

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard," Lea said seriously and with that she walked over to Naya, dropped down to the floor and wrapped her in a tight hug and Naya reached up and held on to Lea's arms. She rocked her gently back and forth and waited for a few minutes. Lucy jumped up and kissed her Mommy's face. "Very good Lucy, good girl. It's very nice of you to give Mommy kisses to make her feel better, but I think that Auntie Lea can help too," she said.

"You're talking to a dog," Naya laughed through her tears.

"I'm talking to your baby girl," Lea corrected. "I do think however that you should go into the bathroom and have a really hot shower, where you can cry and scream and kick and curse, and do anything you want, that will make you feel better, as long as you don't hurt your body or your voice, because you are one of my very talented costars and I need you," Lea said seriously.

"A shower is going to fix me?" Naya asked skeptically, pulling Lucy a bit closer and cuddling her.

"No, not at all, but I do need you. Criss, Amber, Darren, Chord, everyone Ney, we all need you," Lea said.

"I'm not sure what to do," Naya said.

"You don't have to do anything special right now. Right now, you just have to relax, I'll stay with you. I'll call any of your friends, or your mom, or your sister, or your brother, or whomever you want," Lea assured her.

"I don't know what I want," Naya said.

"Then, I want you to shower and meet me in your bed. Lucy and I will be waiting for you," Lea said.

"Auntie Lea is wanky," Naya said.

"Get out of here," Lea laughed.

Naya emerged from the bathroom an hour later, looking like a drowned rat. "Do you feel any better at all?" Lea asked. Naya shook her head and Lea opened her arms. Naya almost fell into them and Lea pulled her down into the bed, spooning behind her. "You're going to be okay my friend, you just need time," Lea told her softly, kissing her temple.


End file.
